


Dreamwalker

by litesalted



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litesalted/pseuds/litesalted
Summary: Basically this is a piece based off one of my anti headcannons. A dreamwalker creature.





	Dreamwalker

_Always here. Always here. Always here._

He never leaves, he’s always here, he’s so loud. He cries so much. Why is there so much blood? Make it stop. Throw him out. I don’t want him anymore. Please just leave! Why won’t you leave? What do you want? Go away, go away, go away!

_You don’t really mean that._

YES I DO, YES I DO, YES I DO. Go away go away go away you monster. I don’t want you here. You are no longer welcome, you never were! Please please please just leave. I can’t take it, can’t take it, can’t take it.

 _Unfortunately, I can’t leave. Not until I’m satisfied_.

What will it take? What could it possible take? I’ll give you anything for you to just leave! Leave leave leave! Why can’t you just go away, go away, go away?

_Give me your life. It would be so easy, so easy, so easy._

Will it make you leave? If I die, die, die? Any type of death? Any any any at all?

_Just over there, in the cabinet, in the cabinet, in the cabinet._

But I don’t want to die, don’t want to, don’t want to! Why can’t you just leave? I can’t die! Just get out, out, out!

_It’s the only way for me to leave. You’ll be able to escape. You’ll never see me again._

Never ever ever? Never ever again?

_Never._

Okay. Okayokayokay I’ll do it I’ll do it I’ll do it. For you to leave, to never see you again. Goodbye goodbye goodbye. I’ll finally be free. You’ll be gone gone gone. Goodbye goodbye goo-


End file.
